Dear Freddie,
by ElsaElphieGinny
Summary: After the Battle, there was plenty to be said. Especially to the Trio. Especially to the Weasleys. Especially to Fred. They're not all good at displaying emotion. But everyone has a breaking point, and one by one, they just reached them. So, they all do what puts them at peace: they write to Fred. *Slight spoilers but nothing essential to the plot of DH*
1. The Ministry-Loving Prat

_**UPDATE (21/5/15): Hi, sorry... I just wanted to say that I think my writing has improved since this chapter, and I wrote this when I was way younger (published when I got an account), and I'm sorry if the Penelope thing is really cliché... I didn't think of that, and I realised after I posted it, but anyway... **_

**AN: So hey, second story. Not too long after the first one. Just saying, a lot of my stories so far were written previously, or when I was younger, so I will be posting the ones which aren't horridiously cliché or awful. I was reading one of my Marauder ones, and I almost cried, Lily was such a Mary-Sue. Anyway...**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Har-*J.K. Rowling shoves veritaserum down my throat*  
ME: I don't own Harry Potter, or any franchise.**

Dear Freddie,

Everything has just collapsed round here. Everyone is a wreck. And you know who I blame? It's my fault. If I hadn't... your final words... they haunt me so much. You'd really never heard me joke for ages? What were you going to say? What was the end of that last sentence? I guess we'll never know... we all need you. The pain everyone went through when we saw your... body. Mum meant it to be just a small affair, a small affair with family and friends... but she obviously never realised how many friends you had.

We knew exactly how you wanted it to be. Surprisingly, George managed to say his speech. It consisted of a lot of memories. It's not healthy for him. We've all been mourning- but especially George. There were too many tears. You'd be amazed- you know who turned up for your funeral?

There were your sibilings and family- even Great Aunt Muriel. Harry. Hermione. Fleur- though she's family. Talking about that- Ron and Hermione are engaged. I guess it's a good thing- happiness in this time- but I caught George crying after. I went into your- _his_ room now- and asked him what was wrong. He told me about the bet. The bet you and George and Lee Jordan had against Bill, Charlie and Fleur. The one about who would get engaged first- Ron and Hermione or Ginny and Harry. You won- but there was no _you_ to share it with. But your funeral- seriously. There was not only your family, but:

McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Andromeda Tonks, Mundungus Fletcher, Nearly Headless Nick, Peeves, students... endless and endless. There was no disruption. Barely any dry eye. Including mine. I thought of all our memories...

I was 11 and you were 9. I was going to Hogwarts and the two of you were dismayed, saying 'there's no one but Ron to prank, and he gets boring!' I should have been offended, but that was one of the only times anyone has ever mentioned the fact that I might not be boring. I left elated.

My first week of Hogwarts- when the two of you sent me a howler. Chasing you endlessly round school. Congratulating you in your Quidditch...

Right now, about _us_. I shall never forgive myself for not talking to you before, you died knowing nothing about me. And you would never find out. I broke up with Penelope after I argued with you. She agreed with you, not me. With Dumbledore. Then... in the war, I found her... and she died in my arms. Freddie, life's too tough. The price was too high. I miss the time when we had nothing to worry about.

Your hand was pointing to lost for about a month. These past few months- it's just been following George round. I guess it just shows you're most in his soul. This letter has made me feel better now. I've told someone. I've told the person who I most need to tell.

Your brother, Percy.

Or Bighead Boy.

Or Percy the Prefect.

Or Percy the Ministry loving prat.

**AN: So... how did you like it? Sad? Hilarious? Pretentious? Comment, follow and favourite please! **


	2. Just George

**AN: So... back again! Yes, I know I said it was complete, but first: thanks to AsgardGuardian, areyouseriousnoiamremus and LunaHermioneGinny. Thanks for reviewing on the first chapter, you have no idea how happy it made me feel. Or maybe you do, I don't know. Now, this chapter is dedicated to AsgardGuardian, mainly because of the lovely pm you sent me. It really made my day. However, I probably wouldn't have continued this if it hadn't been for LunaHermioneGinny, so... yay. So, without further ado...**

**DISCLAIMER: Bellatrix- Admit it, you filthy peasant, admit you don't own Harry Potter, or I will kill Sirius again, I will-Me- NO! STOP! I don't own Harry Potter or any franchise, that belongs to J.K. Rowling, WB etc!**

Dear Freddie,

Is it bad? To me, it seems like no one else cares. I know they do, but to me, it seems they don't. How can they care? They can pretend to, but it's not right! They didn't know you. Your funeral has just been held, and to me, it seemed so utterly pretentious. The Fred I know wouldn't have wanted a huge, serious funeral. The Fred I know wouldn't have wanted everyone crying over him. The Fred I know is the real Fred. They don't know _you_. They thought they got it right, Bill even said to mum 'this is how he'd want it to be'- but he was wrong.

I didn't cry- not at the funeral anyway. I said my speech. Mum and Dad thought I was incapable, thought I would be too 'shaky', or unable to do it- or even not even able to write it. But I knew I could, and I did. It wasn't hard. I just wrote all about my memories. All my best ones were with you. And I know the Fred I know wouldn't have wanted people crying about them. The Fred I know would have wanted people rejoicing, laughing at the time when we gave Oliver the Voice-Raising Violets, and he ate one just before Quidditch practice. He would've wanted us to smile at the time when we switched dates at the Yule Ball and the girls found out.

I thought we were going to do everything together? Remember? We were born together, grew up together, went to school together, opened a business together- we were supposed to die together at a ripe old age. I'm probably going to have to wait over 100 years to join you. How am I going to survive? It's so strange... it's _my_ room now. Remember, when we were 5, and we started crying because Great Aunt Muriel wanted to put us in separate rooms? Well, it's the same situation really. Only I'm not 5, it's not only for the holidays, and there's not an option.

Why didn't I join you? Why? Why couldn't I have joined you? Or even sacrificed myself. I'm telling you, do you know how much I wanted to bring you back to life, I would've died for you. Is it strange... I know how Lily felt? When Harry's mum died to save him. That's what happened apparently. When he and Voldemort (we I need to get over not using his name, he's the reason you're dead, he deserves no respect!) were having the final showdown, it was all revealed. Like how Snape loved his mum. You never would've thought it, would you? You're a prat, you really are Fred. What did you have to die on us for? You could've heard the whole battle! I'm not going to repeat it all. I think we'll all remember that to our dying day. And no pun intended.

But seriously, life without you means nothing. I remember, when we were younger, and we read that book, and one of the twins died. At first, we laughed about it- not at that part, at the book. We just thought about how funny the book was, not at all about how tragic moments were. We understood that when we got older, and remember, we made a pact to never die tragically? We even were going to make an unbreakable vow, and tried to test it on Ron, but then Dad caught us. When you think about it, there's no logic in that at all- making an unbreakable vow for not dying. But we never were logical, were we? Gred and Forge? Or Forge and Gred?

I guess, right now, from just, George.

P.S. Fred... I miss you. We all do.

**AN: So... what do you think of me continuing? If everyone thinks it's ridiculous and just me being meh, I'll stop. I was just wondering, because I think it'd make an okay fanfic. So, everyone: comment, follow and favourite and stuff please... :D Thanks again.**


	3. I Call Myself Your Mother

**AN: Well, hello. Thanks again to : Me: Can I say the disclaimer in another language?  
HP characters: Yep, : Okay. Tengo un caballo con un cuerno. Se llama Unicornio. Done!  
Dumbledore: You have a horse with a horn called Unicorn?  
Me: What?! Not fair, you speak Spanish! Fine *sigh*, I don't own Harry Potter, any franchise, or the WB studios, etc.**

Dear Freddie,

Your dad has gone to work. Thank goodness. He would think this is dreadfully silly. But I can't help it. Oh, Fred... why did you? We all grieved so much when we found out... when _I_ found out. I can only imagine how bad it would've been for everyone who saw you... I miss you so much, Freddie. They say the worst thing that can ever happen to a mother, is her losing her child. I knew I'd be upset if you died, but I never took that statement literally until... it's only been a day since you left us, but... I don't know. It seems half the time that you've been dead for ages, yet also like George is going to say 'he's not Fred, I am'... and Fred, I do honestly call myself your mother. The amount of times you've said that to me- or you had said that to me... though I never said it allowed, I always said 'I call myself your mother' in my head. I never wanted to encourage you. If it would bring you back, I would encourage you at every opportunity.

It seems hard, to think that you'll never say that to me again, you'll never trick me again. I used to hate it, and my world fell apart when George lost his ear. I guess it had slowly started to mend again, when it shattered more than I would've thought possible. I got my revenge though. I had always thought I would never be madder than when you took that flying car, and then Ron took it not too long after. I was wrong. I was actually helping Madam Pomfrey heal the wounded when I heard. We were all doing something- everyone was fighting, though I was under the impression Ginny, Bill and Percy were helping to heal. And the worst thing was, I wouldn't have thought of you dying at all. I guess out of everyone... I would've expected Ron. I had no idea that you and George were in actual combat- I thought you were just showing people the secret passages. I was told by Bill. I asked how he knew, and he said Percy told him. And I found out that they were all fighting. And I screamed. I literally, screamed. All of you. All of my children, fighting, as well as my husband. Who would it be next? I couldn't take it anymore. And when Lestrange tried to kill Ginny, I just saw red. I never understood, when people said they wanted to kill for revenge- I never understood. But I understand perfectly well now. And Freddie, I have barely any regrets about kill her- only that I stole her from everyone else who wanted to kill her. Especially Neville.

George hasn't been taking it too well. He hasn't been crying, which is what worries me. Or I haven't seen him. I've seen everyone in our family, as well as Harry and Hermione and everyone else cry. But not George. Your funeral's soon. George has insisted on writing a speech and reading it, but he hasn't cried once. Maybe he will at your funeral. I hope he does, it isn't healthy. And is it bad... is it bad I kind of blame Harry? I know it's not his fault, but... I would never voice that out loud of course. It's one of my guilty thoughts that's niggled its way to the front of my mind. When someone claimed it was Harry's fault their child died, we all defended him- especially George. I don't think he blames Harry at all, and if he doesn't, I definitely have no right to. I guess we all defended Harry because of how close he is- I probably would've thought a similar thing to that poor mother, if we hadn't been so close. He's like family, but he hasn't replaced you. He couldn't replace you. No one could ever replace you. You're in our hearts, forever and for always.

Love, Mum.

**AN: So, how was it? I think the chapters are just getting worse and worse, but what do you think? Comment, follow and favourite please! Merci beaucoup :D**


	4. The Flea Bitten Fool

Sunday 12 April 2015

**AN: So, yay. Thanks to my reviewers AsgardGuardian and SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot2001, you really made my day with your reviews :) And the proper AN is at the bottom.  
DISCLAIMER: In a parallel universe which isn't this one, I own Harry Potter and everything to do with it. I am still working on getting there though. Basically, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER *dramatic sob***

Dear Freddie,

They all think I can handle this, but I can't. I've stayed strong for your mother and siblings for almost a year now. But today, I just lost it. It's supposed to be George's birthday, a happy day. But it's probably been the most miserable day since your funeral. You know why? Because it's your birthday too.

Maybe Lucius Malfoy was right. Maybe I should've listened to him. Maybe if I had at least tried to get along with him, you would still be here. Maybe he wouldn't have mentioned us to his death eater cronies, and they might've taken pity, not killed you. I've tried to be supportive, and we've all been getting better recently, but today just brought it crashing down. It started off with George. I know, most people haven't seen him cry, and maybe I would, like the others not in our family, think he's heartless, if I didn't know him better. I barely know him to start with though- he's changed. He's still got the same interests, but he's less enthusiastic. He was talking to your Mother, he wants to retake his NEWTS, and do extra subjects. But he doesn't cry in front of anyone- your Mother was talking to me one time, a few months ago, worrying about you. But I hear him. It haunts me wherever I am. I remember... I remember his ear, I remember his sobs in his room, after your funeral, stifled so no one would hear. I remember Lestrange taunting your Mother about you, I remember your body, staring, unblinking eyes, surrounded by a grieving family.

I feel horrible, grieving over you, when we've got off lightly, compared to everyone else. One of my colleagues- you remember me talking about Andrew Prick? He lost a daughter and a son. He and one of his other daughters are okay, but his wife is paralysed forever and his other son is still in a coma. Imagine- a family of 6, and 2 members unharmed. Physically, anyway. Mentally, they're all scarred. I don't know how he puts up with it, we have one more member than him, and one of them was the best friend of the Boy-Who-Lived, yet we lost only one. That's one too many. I am a fool. I am a fool, can you imagine how different it would be if Ron hadn't made friends with Harry? No, that's stupid. Ginny wouldn't be alive. Ron wouldn't be alive. I wouldn't be alive. I love him like a son, yet when I found out... I loathed him like an enemy. But it wasn't his fault, though I'm sure we all feel like it was. Why wasn't I there? Why didn't I protect you? I remember all the times I've ever gotten mad at you- the unbreakable vow you tried to make, the time when you and George pretended you'd been abducted, the time when you and George stalked me to the Ministry and I didn't notice until someone tapped me on the shoulder and told me I was being stalked. Yes, I think you deserved the telling off each time, but I would willingly never tell you off ever again, and put myself through the panic of the time when I thought you'd been kidnapped, if you would come back to us. At least then we found you, and that relief made up for the panic.

Malfoy was right. I am a flea-bitten fool. I'm supposed to stay strong for everyone, I can't expect my children to, and your Mother... there's something, a connection between a Mother and a child, I know. I've heard about it, everyone tells me, I can see it plainly. And if Molly's feeling half what I'm feeling, I don't know how she stands it. I'm being selfish, think about the good it did for everyone. Not your death. The outcome, you died for a good cause. And is it me being a bad parent, saying I'd rather keep time like this, than be able to go back to the Battle? Because whatever happens, it can always be worse. I love you son, but I hate how everyone's putting their lives on hold, even me. Why are we doing this? But our family have always been like that, like Malfoy said, I'm a fool.

Your loving Father.

P.S. Happy Birthday Fred...

**AN: So, again, how was it? As I said, I feel they're getting worse, but... okay, school starts again on Monday (aka, TOMORROW) and so I will probably not be able to update quite so frequently. However, I feel these latest chapters are all rather similar, so I've got some more interesting letters coming up! However, do you like these? Tell me honestly, are they too repetitive? Anyway, if I do update a lot, it means I'm procrastinating. So yay, review, favourite and follow please :)**


	5. Your victims

Thursday 16 April 2015

**Thank you so much to AsgardGuardian and SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot2001 for reviewing, and thank you to those who followed and favourited :) And don't murder me for this chapter! Told you it was getting interesting *evil laugh*  
DISCLAIMER: At the moment, my many letters to J.K. Rowling asking her to let me own Harry Potter have not been accepted, so I am still working on owning it. Do you reckon writing and sending the letters might help?**

Dear Uncle Fred,

We hate you. Okay fine, maybe that's a bit harsh. But we still intensely dislike you. We know that you and Dad were twins. And then you died. And we wouldn't hate you so much if you hadn't. And here's the thing: we basically don't know you. We've never met you; all we know is that you're like Dad. Yet you still ruin our lives.

Somehow, you still manage to interfere. It's just true- whatever happens, Dad always thinks about you. It's like he still hasn't gotten over it! We don't understand... according to everyone else, Dad was an even bigger joker, and he's changed since you died. Also, you've changed our lives in a way no one would think possible. Fred's gonna take the next paragraph.

I remember, when I was born, I wondered why I had my name. Then I was told I was named after my dead uncle. That put me off slightly. I hadn't been named after a nice name, or even someone who was a role model, or someone who they never knew, like Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny named their children. No, I was named Fred- and Dad sometimes seems to think I _am _you. But I'm not. He even called me Forge once. Then, my wand: I never got a new wand. I'm going to get my own with my own money next time I go to Diagon Alley. I've been saving up. You know why? Because Dad insisted on giving me his wand and keeping your one. It doesn't work as well as it could, because I'm not you or Dad. But he forgets that. And in my first term, me and James played a prank. I got two letters- one from my Mum fuming, and one from Dad saying 'we are proud of you'. Guess who 'we' is?! Even my successes are marred by you. But there. The next paragraph is us both again.

Grandma's clock. Apparently, you just followed Dad around for ages. And he can't do a patronus now. Because of you. I guess we know it's not your fault. But that doesn't stop us from hating you. Of course, we never say this to our parents- we hinted it once, and Dad stumbled out and Mum slapped us. Not very hard, and it didn't leave a mark. But she was furious. That's the first and last time she's ever touched us. And then we learnt that Mum and you went to the Yule Ball together, but then you and Dad switched dates. And she still cared about you as a brother. We've never lost anyone, maybe we would understand better if we had. But right now, we're just wondering how much he must have missed you. And it's everyone in the family too. Would they care that much if we died? I wonder...

But you don't know anything about us, do you? Well, we're your niece and nephew. Fred's age 11, and Rox's 8. We're second best to you. You always come above us in Dad's heart. Obviously, we feel sorry for him. We wish you hadn't died, and not just because of this. And maybe if you'd lived, we would've hated you less. And so though it's not your fault, we still don't like you.

From, your victims,  
Fred and Roxanne Weasley

**AN: ... I'm sorry! That one was slightly... so, do you prefer the emotional type, or the more... unexpected ones? I'm not saying they're all gonna be 'I hate you', I don't think I will have anymore saying that. But more interesting ones... which ones do you prefer? Anyway, comment, favourite, follow, etc please :) Merci beaucoup :) Also, I do have exams soon, so if I fail, I'm blaming fanfiction! :D**


	6. The Seeker

**Saturday, 25 April, 2015Thanks for my reviewers, AsgardGuardian and SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot2001, and everyone who read but didn't review :)  
DISCLAIMER: Me: Can I say the disclaimer in French?  
Everyone: Fine.  
Me: Je suis une licorne. La licorne est allé à Poudlard.  
Fleur: You are a unicorn. The unicorn went to Hogwarts?  
Me: Oh, I forgot you were here Fleur... never mind. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY FRANCHISE, OKAY?!**

Dear Fred,

I'm sorry. It's the first anniversary since the Battle of Hogwarts. However, while a lot of people are celebrating, a lot are grieving. I know, some of them do blame me. I do too. But your family haven't blamed me at all- it makes me glad to think that some people don't blame me.

But I couldn't continue as I was. I was thinking about everything, and I know, I need to do this. Write and apologise for everything, to those closest to me- you, Remus, Tonks, Colin- and those who didn't die in the battle, but died saving and helping me- Dobby, Sirius, my Mum, my Dad, Dumbledore... everyone. Basically, everyone who died because of me.

I've ripped the Weasley family apart. Especially George and your mother. I can't, I don't even want to think about all the other families. But I owe it to them. I wonder a lot, about if Voldemort had never existed. Who else, how many would still be alive.

I know I have no right to write this. George does. Your mum does. Your whole family does. But I don't. How can it be, one writes someone a letter apologising for the fact that they killed them? You were like my brother. When the world ended, when you... died, Percy and Ron wanted to kill Death Eaters, wanted to avenge your death. So did I. I didn't want to destroy a horcrux. I wanted to kill those who hurt you. And so what must your family have felt? I can't stomach the fact that it was me who caused them that grief. I would willingly have sacrificed myself to bring back all who passed. I never wanted to be the Boy who Lived. I never wanted any of this. Some people don't understand that, and as I said, I don't blame them.

But still... how do I dare look them in the eye? How do I dare face them, dare look in the face, the people who will never be whole again because of me?

Do you remember those times when I went to WWW, and you gave me everything free of charge?

Do you remember that time when you escaped from Hogwarts, with Toad Face watching?

Do you remember that time when you gave Dudley one of those sweets that gave him a long tongue?

Do you remember that time when we won the Quidditch cup for Gryffindor?

Do you remember that time when you told me we wouldn't have crashed the car if you and George had been there?

Do you remember that time when you would call me only 'The Seeker'? Maybe you should've stayed calling me only 'The Seeker'. Maybe you shouldn't have spoken to me again. Maybe Percy was right when he told you and Ron not to speak to me. Maybe I should've kept my distance. Maybe then you would still be alive. Ginny slapped me when I said that to her. We're together again now. I wish you could've been here. I wish everyone could've. Ironic, isn't it? I wish everyone who died for me, could be here for me. I guess I'm still as selfish as I ever was. This letter isn't ever going to be read, is it? It'll join the box that has my letters for Remus, Sirius, my parents, everyone. Everyone who I killed. No one in your family is going to read these either. I have no right to do this. I should let them grieve by themselves. But I hope that you'll know that I'm writing this and read it, even if you can't read it physically, in life.

From, The Seeker.

P.S. You won the bet. You will be the first to know, but Ginny and I have decided we will get married when we've both settled down, and when we're slightly older. You won Freddie. You won.

**AN: I'm sorry I haven't update for an age! I have exams soon which is annoying (a week from Monday, as well as extra ones before and after) so I might not update. I'll try. I'll try to update next week, but I will probably not update in my exam week, unless I get really stressed and need to write to cool it off.  
On a separate note, please review, favourite and follow please :) It makes everyone's day, right?**


	7. Spiderman

**Saturday May 2 2015**

**AN: Before I say anything... have a good anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts... fitting to post this today, isn't it? Anyway, thank you to my reviewers AsgardGuardian, SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot2001 and Iris Stardust, and all those who read but don't review :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Me no je suis pas ownest de la worldas de la Harry Potter ou il franchise, porque je suis un onwaardig besat pige who owns non to do withest Harry Potterest y je is feeling tres hyper y onwaardig besat pige means an 'unworthy, obsessive girl' I think. And what's wrong with me I don't even , that's a mix of English, Spanish, French, Dutch, Danish and IDon'tEvenKnow. Wow! I'm totally awesome! **

Dear Freddie,

Why do I always mess everything up? I thought it couldn't get worse than that thing that happened about Christmas when I was with Harry and Hermione, the thing I didn't tell anyone about apart from Bill, the thing you probably know now and are disgusted by. I really thought it couldn't get worse. But it did.

I started the DA. Well, no. Harry started it. Hermione came up with it. But I persuaded them. I helped, and you're my brother- you probably wouldn't have felt as strongly towards it if I hadn't been one of the leaders (the main one being Harry). Meaning your galleon... you wouldn't have come. And I didn't even avenge your death... not properly anyway.

It's not only that though. I miss you so much- we all do. It's Dad's birthday today- it's been 9 months, we should've... I don't know, we should've stopped mourning... but it's obvious no one has. The thing is, I feel awful, and I just think about how George and Mum must feel. They've taken it the worst. At first, Mum bawled her eyes out, when she came across your jumper, you OWL results letter, my teddy bear... but now she's stopped. It's almost as though she pretends you never existed... she acts normal now, but whenever you're mentioned, she freezes and turns away. George is the opposite though.

George... I've seen him cry once, and that was last week. When me and Hermione... we're engaged now. You won the bet. Me and Hermione were going up, past your George's room, when we saw him sobbing. Percy was comforting him, and I wanted to too, but Hermione (with tears in her eyes), told me that it wasn't tactful, and we should go. Otherwise, I've never seen him cry. Why though? I know he cares, but he just doesn't cry... and he gets so overly bright, so cheerful when you're mentioned... it just doesn't make sense!

Do I have a right to feel so sad? I can't let out my grief properly, because I just need to scream, through something at a wall, break something, punish someone for your death- which I obviously can't do. And Dad's got enough on his hands, and I'm not troubling Mum in this state. I told that to Harry and Hermione. Harry said he felt like that, and did just that when Sirius passed. In Dumbledore's office. We laughed, and though we are all getting on with our everyday lives, we also all have bottled up grief inside us that comes out at the rarest of times.

You remember that last time we played Quidditch together? That was just before Bill's wedding. And I wish I could go back there... me, you, George and Harry, vs Ginny, Hermione, Bill and Charlie? Me and Bill were keepers, You and Hermione were beaters, George and Ginny were chasers, and Charlie and Harry were seekers? Hermione's beating skills were hilarious... remember how she did a kinda wild job by randomly hitting it and hoping it would go somewhere? And then no one catching the snitch, because Harry and Charlie collided while trying to catch it, so we decided that we would draw, as we had an equal amount of points? Yep, I do. We all laughed so much, remember? I would love to go back there- to turn back time, to have a last, proper conversation with you...

I would even go back to when you turned my teddy bear into a spider. Remember how you and George joked, calling me 'Spiderman'? How I hated it? I would willingly go back to that forest with Aragog and those huge spiders, without the car coming to save us- if it would bring you back. You loved calling me Spiderman. You told me to 'man up and actually be Spiderman'. You made me read the Muggle comic thing that you, George, Charlie and Dad got hooked on. You told me to be him. You said I would be the coolest brother in the world if I managed that. So I set out to achieve that ambition (I was very young!)

I haven't yet got that far, but I hope that everything else I've done makes up for it. I hope I'm one of the coolest brothers in the world even though I didn't become Spiderman.

Love, Spiderman.

P.S. If only you could be here for mine and Hermione's wedding... it won't be for some time yet, but I hope you will watch it from above, or wherever you are :')

**AN: Right, I think that ridiculous thing with the disclaimer is over now :) I probably will try to update within today/tomorrow/etc because though I've had random exams, I have a whole week of them on Tuesday, so I need to revise a lot! They end on Friday, so... but anyway, I am going to try to not come on here too much/at all next week, so it just depends on how stressed I am about the exams, really. Anyway, review, favourite and follow please! And also, are the chapters getting better, worse or staying the same? Merci beaucoup :)**

**P.S. Kate Middleton just gave birth to a baby girl :)**


	8. The Bouncing Ferret

**Thursday 7 May, 2015**

**AN: Happy elections everyone (Britain)! Thanks again to my reviewers, AsgardGuardian, Iris Stardust and SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot2001 :DAlso, I wrote this under exam trauma! It was also the hardest to write, but I don't know if that was because of my revision :/ Anyway, as normal, waffling AN at de la bottom :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Jo: Finish my sentence, kay? So... the wizard and...  
Me: I!  
Jo: Let it go, turn away and slam the door! I...  
Me: Don't!  
Jo: I love him... but only on my...  
Me: Own!  
Jo: Snape, Snape, Severus Snape, DUMBLEDORE, Ron, Ron, Ron Weasley, Hermione, Hermione, ooh...  
Me: Harry Potter!  
Jo: Great, now put it together.  
Me: I... don't... own... Harry Potter. Okay :D Wait, WHAT DID I SAY!?  
Jo: *laughs evilly***

Dear Fred,

I guess I feel obliged to write this letter, more out of duty than will. But I don't really mind I guess. To me, though in my time at Hogwarts, speaking candidly, I hated all you Weasleys, I found you and your twin the most bearable. Your parents were hated by my father, so that would be a no-no. I hadn't met Bill or Charlie, and Percy was rather pompous. Weasley Ronald... I don't think I need to explain, and Weaslette Ginevra was only slightly better. However, though you and your twin were blood traitors, you made us all laugh (though I wouldn't have admitted it if anyone asked).

I'm guessing no one has written to you- I mean, who even writes to a dead person?- so I'll have to inform you on what's happened in life. Your sister married Harry, and Granger Hermione married your brother, Ronald. Harry and Ginny have three children called James, Albus and Lily. Ronald and Hermione have two children called Rose and Hugo. Your brother Percy married a woman named Audrey, and they have two children called Molly and Lucy. That is all that is relevant for this letter.

I can hear you wonder why I'm writing this now- it's years later. But I have a slight feeling something may- unfortunately for us all- blossom between my son and your niece. And, unfortunately, that would be Ronald's daughter. They (Rose, and my son's name being Scorpius) have been at Hogwarts four years, and have become friends. Of course, I am assuming nothing, and both Ronald and I have come to the agreement we want nothing happening with our children. However, for their sakes, I have had to try to get on with the Weasley family. And in doing so, I was reminded about you.

I could never say this to anyone- be it any other Weasley, or my wife (Astoria). I do regret your death. I feel sorry for you and your family. But if I could change anything, I wouldn't. First, who knows what might happen? Second, someone else would have to suffer that loss, and it could be me. It could be my family. I wasn't in Gryffindor for a reason- besides the fact that Gryffindor is full of people like Potter people who I disagree with.

Unfortunately for both myself and Ronald, Astoria, and Ronald's little clique of friends seem to find this situation incredibly hilarious- and it was just the end when your other nieces and nephews (all the ones I listed previously- Ronald, Ginevra and Percy's children) decided they would come up with a 'ship' name for them, which is 'Scorrose'. Everyone finds this comical naturally.

I have been haunted by memories of you for a long time. A very long time. Especially the bouncing ferret incident. It wasn't funny, but I do understand why you laughed. I remember you trying to get past the age line... I don't know why they haunt me, but they do. You shouldn't have died, it wasn't supposed to be you. Still- I guess Harry had already saved enough members of the Weasley family to save you too.

Merlin, what am I even doing? I bet even the Weasleys haven't stooped so low as to write letters to dead people...

From, the bouncing ferret...

**AN: Eurgh, that one was actually hideous. Sorry about the disclaimer, couldn't resist :D By the way, the lyrics were 'The Wizard and I' from 'Wicked', 'Let it Go' from 'Frozen', 'On my own' from 'Les Mis' and 'The mysterious ticking noise' from puppet pals. You should listen to those songs, they're amazing. ANYWAY...**

**I wasn't even gonna post today, I was going to post tomorrow, but I decided that I would today in honour of the elections :) They're gonna mess up Britain, but hey. At the end of the day it's another day over. Because yay. Oh, and it's one day closer to dying.**

**And because you're all totally interested in how my exams have been, I messed up most of them, I stayed up revising so late last night I almost fell asleep over my Spanish exam today, I have a lump on my hand from my English and History, and I couldn't understand half the vocab on the French reading (because my teachers awful and didn't teach us any). But yay! And if you're still reading this, then congrats, and first, is there anyone you want me to write a letter from specifically, and second, who is actually still reading this? Oh yeah... review, follow and favourite please to make a desperate, exam failing girl happy :D**


	9. Hermy the Wormy

**Tuesday 12 May 2015**

_**UPDATE: This chapter is not my normal standard, it's absolutely hideous, and I'm sorry, what was I thinking with the name of the chapter?! So I'm sorry if this is absolutely awful. Not that it isn't normally, but... **_

**AN: Hey, special thanks to SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot2001, AsgardGuardian and Iris Stardust again. Now, I think this is going to be one of my last chapters, as there aren't many more people I can write about. I'm gonna mark it as complete, but I might add chapters in occasionally, and if anyone wants me to do a specific character, I will :) And thanks to everyone who likes my disclaimers, but right now, I have no creativity, so...**

**DISCLAIMER: No animals were harmed in the making of this fanfiction, just as no animals were harmed in the making of Harry Potter. Does that mean HP is mine? YES! Wait... FANfiction... aw, poo! So, no, as of now, I don't.**

Dear Freddie,

I still can't believe you're gone. It's my birthday, so I shouldn't be writing this. I'm 19, I'm older and free... but you aren't forgotten. It's been months, but I still think you're just going to turn up out of thin air and trick us.

You've had such a great impact on me, it's hard to think... when you weren't with us for my birthday, it was a surprise, even. Why? I guess... well, I answered to 'Hermy the Wormy' if asked, and that was because of the amount of times you and George called me that. I remember, bumping into you two when you won the Quidditch world cup, and you trying to cheer me up. I'm pretty sure you were already drunk (especially as you denied it to... well, to your dying day), and you stumbled over the name 'Hermione', then George said 'Hermy', then you said 'Wormy', then from then on, you called me 'Hermy the Wormy'. I would've slapped anyone else if they'd called me that, but I didn't really care about you two. I guess it made me feel wanted. George hasn't called me Hermy the Wormy since I last saw you two together.

Is it my fault? I feel like it should be... I came up with the DA. I came up with the coins. Yet another part of me feels it was nothing to do with me. I know I shouldn't feel like either.

And God, the pain I've caused Ron... it was bad enough when we were on the run, and he left us. Well, you don't know that, do you? But he left us, and his greatest fear was apparently... me and Harry together. I think he's suffered the most out of me, him and Harry. Harry, with the exception of the Battle, just faced what the rest of us faced. My stumbling block was at Malfoy Manor, and Ron's was at the Forest of Dean, and when he left. Mine physical, and his mental, which is so much worse. Of course, Harry did have his biggest problem at the Battle, but before... Ron... and then combined with losing you, I've put him through so much...

Anyway, that's not what I wanted to say. I didn't mean to go on about Ron. I just wanted to say that as long as Ron and I are together, and even if we aren't, you will always be family. Always.

It seems like so long ago, the days when I could trivially tell you off about your new products. When I could threaten you be saying I'd write to your mother. When I could scold you about putting Quidditch above homework. Was that really only a few years ago? It seems like forever. And was it really only a few years ago when you two both got beards from Dumbledore's age line? We've all aged a thousand years since May. Especially George, Ron and your mother.

Love...

Well, Hermy the Wormy, I guess...

And I think that's the last time anyone will ever use that nickname, be it Hermy, Wormy, or it all together.

**AN: Right, so this is gonna be a long rant... just saying, I don't care what you vote, one of my best friends is Conservative! I won't judge you! Just saying now, because it might seem differently when I'm writing, but I get passionate...**

**But anyway, the elections were recently in Britain, as you either know, or now know. Conservative won, and I do have some problems with that...**

**Right, first of all, legal aid: they are scrapping the legal aid, so many solicitors will have no job, my parents included. They are also raising university fees to £11,500. Many people are still in debt from the £9000 fee they introduced last time. And to think Labour was going to lower it to £6000... BUT, we can't lower it to £6000 now, because we would cause a damn recession by doing that, and, as I said, my parents have no job because CONSERVATIVE kicked them out, and now CONSERVATIVE want them to pay more! Well, goody for everyone who can afford it, but we can't!**

**They are also stopping (or probably going to) the BBC, which will muck up Sherlock and Doctor Who broadcasting times (to those fans), and would also mean that BBC news won't exist... along with that, they are privatising the NHS, so if you can't afford it, you die (maybe literally)...**

**AND, they are planning to scrap the 1998/ww2 thing/human rights act, and replace it with another bill, which will not cover: the right to education, the right for freedom of speech, the right to not be a slave, the right to not be tortured, and the right for a fair trial in court, to name a few.**

**Margaret Thatcher. David Cameron directly quoted her. And I'm sorry, but she called Nelson Mandela a 'black terrorist', and also supported the apartheid. She also tried to starve 40 people to death, but the government stepped in and made her feed them after 10 people died. She was evil.**

**RIGHT... I could go on for hours, but I'm gonna stop here... as I said, everything I wrote was just my opinion, and nothing to do with what I think everyone else should believe. As I said, one of my best friends is Conservative!**

**Thanks again for reading this, and maybe you'll check out what else I've written, and what I will write in the future. Thanks again!**


	10. Minnie

**Thursday 21 May 2015**

**AN: Hey, another chapter :) I absolutely cringed at the last chapter, my gosh, I must really have been stressed to write something that eurgh! And I'm sorry, that chapter name... I just felt I HAD to do something to make up for that! This might be equally awful, but yay! Anyway, thanks to AsgardGuardian and SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot2001 for reviewing, and for my follows and favourites! **

**DISCLAIMER: I tried to go for prop for the debate 'This house would hand Harry Potter over to ElsaElphieGinny and whomever she wishes', but unfortunately, it turned out not to be a valid debate :(**

Dear Mr Weasley,

Teaching at Hogwarts doesn't seem to be the same anymore. I'm retiring soon, and it'll be for the better. I can't stand teaching, knowing that half the people who should be there, aren't, students who were in my house, who I taught Transfiguration... even those who left, and who, thanks to me, passed their Transiguration OWLs. I've managed to put up with it for so long, but this September, James Potter and Fred Weasley- or, should I say, Fred Weasley junior- will be coming.

I've managed to stay for the rest of your relatives- but for Harry, Ron and Hermione, or George, I wouldn't be able to stand it. Harry, Ron and Hermione have been through so much, and their innocent children... and then Fred is so much like actual you. Then James and Fred would remind me so much of you and your twin, or James and Sirius... and I can't do it.

It isn't very Gryffindor, I know. But everyone has those moments, I hope. I was your Professor for your whole time at Hogwarts, and I guess I feel like I'm family, related to each and every student I teach. Seeing each and every one of them lying dead or injured, was like an individual stab to the heart. I remember, the first I saw to fall, was one of my previous students, who grew up and became an auror. He pushed a lost first year out of the way of a killing curse, and duelled a death eater, but someone killed him from behind.

I don't know why I feel such a connection to you in particular. I think that it's because, honestly, you were one of my favourite students (though I would never admit that). It's like how mothers never admit they have favourite children, even though a lot do, because it would feel morally wrong and unfair. After an event when I was younger with my fiancé, I decided I never wanted children. I put my heart and soul into teaching at Hogwarts, and you know what? I got ridiculously attached. So many people died, so many unnecessary deaths... it was horrific. There was the ripping apart of the Marauders, as they called themselves. My heart breaking every time I heard (though you didn't know I heard) you saying you two and Le e Jordan could follow the Marauders, and then Harry could be one, and how you all picked who you wanted to be... then the murder, as I believe, of my fellow teacher, Professor Burbage. Everything. I can't stand it.

Remember when Sirius told you to call me Minnie? How they always used to call me that? I hated it, yet I felt fond at the same time whenever that happened. But goodness, what has become of me? Minerva McGonagall doesn't get emotional!

The thing is, there's no one left for me. My family- gone. My best friends- gone. Dumbledore- gone. So I guess the best person to tell is a letter. But oh, Merlin, I think I've reached my cracking point, this is ridiculous, I should've helped you and taught you better, maybe then you'd still be here... I guess that's an incentive for me to teach better... I shouldn't be writing this.

Minnie, if you must.

**AN: Not much to say really (for once)! Right, well I'm sorry about the rant last time... follow, favourite, and review please!**


	11. Lady Guinevere

**Thursday 4 June 2015 **

**AN: Hey, thanks to... well, I feel I've been neglecting those who followed and such, so thanks to:  
AsgardGuardian, Fryllabrille201, Iris Stardust, Jeanine Lovegood-Clearwater, Something like me,SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot2001,alondramildret,SecretsAreSacred and :)**

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling has given ElsaElphieGinny a signed contract... ELSAELPHIEGINNY OWNS HP! Wait... that's an autograph, not a contract! *scowl*  
**

Dear Freddie,

Memories... I can't have written you a letter since you left school in my fourth year. Well, 3 years later- better late than never. Ron proposed to Hermione, which took the whole Arthur-Lancelot-Elaine-Guinevere thing off my shoulders. You'd have laughed if you'd seen me- then again, you always _did_ laugh when you saw me, so that's not saying much.

Eurgh, do you remember when we were younger? How I always wanted to be Lady Guinevere? I remember, you mocked me, you and George. You went along with it though, even casting everyone- I was naturally Guinevere, Harry was Lancelot (much to my embarrassment), Ron was Arthur (to both our disgust), Some-Hot-Girl was Elaine... and then you got fed up and told me to go and play something else with someone else. After Ron became friends with Hermione, I felt almost like Elaine... and that feeling stayed when we got older, between the four of us. Ron was still Arthur. Harry was still Lancelot. But Hermione took my place as Guinevere, and I became Elaine. And you? You told me to stuff it. Which now I come to think about, is the best advice you could've given.

Merlin, Fred, why did you have to die? We didn't need that, we really didn't. It terrifies me to think that I could not have been there... sometimes I wonder what would've happened if you hadn't taken me along. For one, you might be alive, because timing would've been different if you hadn't picked me up, so that wall might not have collapsed. Hermione or Luna might be dead from that final battle with Bellatrix. Things could've changed.

It's been hard for us all, Freddie. Which is why I'm writing this. I can't confide in anything now- some people have diaries, some people have each other. I'm not writing intimately in a diary. I doubt I can ever again. So this is my way of combining the two to get something... well, something that can get everything out without being a regular thing, and something that means I don't have to often write... I don't want to get attached to this. I can't.

We miss you Freddie. We all do. The others have taken this horribly too. Literally everyone thinks they could've prevented your death. But could they? Percy has an awful sense of humour, as we all know, but he's been making an effort, and it's appreciated. We would probably tease him about it, if you were here. I don't think he can shake the fact that he wasn't on speaking terms with you before you went. Life long guilt... that's the way to do it... dramatic, always was your way, wasn't it? Dramatic, you would've loved that exit scene, Voldemort's death. You know Snape loved Harry's mother? I can imagine you now- _that_ git? Harry's _mother_? There would be no specky squirt here if that had happened! But I guess that it's honestly just a Weasley thing, right?

Love from  
Your darling sister, Lady Guinevere,  
Also known as Ginny, or Ginevra, or whatever your smirking face in heaven/hell (let's make no assumptions!) is looking like!

**AN: Nice? Not nice? What did you think? Also, I thought I'd done Ginny, otherwise I'd have done her earlier! By the way, if you have any suggestions of who to write, tell me, because I've kind of died right now... anyway, review, favourite, follow, etc please! Thanks :D**

**Oh, and I kept on having to yell 'Fred!' in a script today in class... it was painful... :'(**


	12. You know who,

**Sunday 2 August 2015**

**AN: Yep, long time no see with this story, I guess. AsgardGuardian and SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot2001 again :)**

Dear Freddie,

Is it normal? I don't think it is. No, no one else gets what I mean, it can't be normal. To be so void of emotion. Surely not. Oh Fred, I loved you so much during life, but it doesn't feel any different now you're gone. Well, of course it feels different... but not like your _dead_. Just... I guess, more like you went away and haven't visited since. I guess that's all death is, really. And the funeral is a going away party. Merlin, what's wrong with me? There is something wrong, I'm telling you- I'm comparing your funeral to a party. Actually, on that point, it's next week. I don't think they're opting for an open casket- I'm glad. I think one of the reasons that it's so much more real for everyone else, is that they saw your body. I did too- we all did. Just I didn't stick about. Most of them did- stroking your hair and crying over your body. I didn't- I couldn't, and wouldn't see my younger brother like that. And it frightened me, I guess. When I was in my third year, we learnt about Boggarts in Defence Against the Dark Arts. I remember, I had such trouble and didn't think myself a worthy Gryffindor- I couldn't even banish something I was scared of. But my teacher told me that being a Gryffindor being brave doesn't mean you're fearless- it means that there will be a time when we overcome our fears and face them to do what's right. It's true, every word. I dwelled on that overnight, and came back the next day, fully ready. Yes, like then, I was frightened- terrified, even. I was shaking all over, and could barely stay still. But I thought back to that, and tried to stop feeling sad, even though I have every right to.

It worked too well, I think. You know Freddie, I'm the oldest in our family. Even if I wasn't, I'd still feel like I have to take responsibility. You can't blame George- you two, before now, have never been separated. Remember when someone invited you to stay a few nights, and you refused because George wasn't invited too? Now I think about it, I don't even remember a time you two haven't been together. I guess that's another thing that makes it less real. I've barely seen George since, so it's not like seeing you two separate. And of course, I have to stay strong for the others. I know Charlie's trying too, but maybe he feels emotion? Oh gosh, that sounds bad. Right now though, I get twinges of emotion- like now, while writing this, I'm getting more and more emotional, tears forming in my eyes even- but on a daily basis, I'm carrying on as normal as it can get.

I guess it isn't like I'm _completely _emotionless. As I've said, often I get pangs of emotion, and the first few days, I often felt awful- but I think the main reason, is from the moment I heard, I had to stay strong, I couldn't break down- the others all needed comfort, mum and George especially were wrecks. We've all been trying to not break down, but really, only me and Charlie have managed it. Dad was trying to be normal, but two days later, we were sitting next to each other, in silence, and he asked me the time. I told him- and with a jolt, I realised it was about the same time as you... you know. Dad cried, he told me about how he thought your body was breathing, but it was just an illusion, and that especially has been haunting me since. Those words... _it was just an illusion_. But it's not just your siblings and parents I've been comforting. Fleur's been a mess too. Like me, she helps out in front of everyone, and she helps Mum a great deal, but in private, with just the two of us, she cries. She cries for the brother-in-law she never got to properly know, and your children who you never got to have. She's heard the tales, and we both... we miss you.

Your funeral's next week, as I've said. It's already almost been two weeks since you died, but I feel like you've just gone back to Hogwarts, as I never see the others either. You and George, plus Ron, plus Percy, plus Ginny, plus Harry, plus Hermione. On that subject, Percy's been surprisingly awful. He thinks he could have prevented your death, I think. Your death. Maybe it'll all become real next week.

I feel like I should have something else to say- but I don't. I'm trying to get it all out in this letter, so I don't have to do it again. I'm thinking, but I have only the obvious to say now.  
Goodbye. We miss you. We love you.

Love,  
yep, you know who- Bill.

**AN: There you go- how was it? Better or worse than usual? Anyway, comment, follow and favourite, etc. Thanks :)**


End file.
